Be Somebody
by Whitlocklover32
Summary: This is a Bella/Carlisle story. She has never met the Cullen's, she's in College she visit's Italy while on spring break. While there she meet's Carlisle, there is no Esme in this story and Edward is with Tanya. A little feral/dominating Carlisle.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I would like to thank my beta Karebear1965 I really do appreciate all the help she gives me on my stories. If you get a chance please show her some love, she has some awesome stories on here.  


* * *

**_

_**BPOV**_

It's finally spring break, my friend Angela and I are off to Italy on the trip of a lifetime. No boyfriends, no complications, no strings on our time. This is going to be kickass are my thoughts as we get ready to board the plane. Twenty-four hours and thirty minutes later, we are stepping off the plane and out of customs to bright sunshine ready to start our journey through Rome. Walking out of the airport with bags in hand we grab the first cab we see. We travel to the hotel, we reserved the Campo De Fiori, paying the man an extra hundred euro's for getting us there so quickly. We quickly pulled the luggage out of the trunk of the cab, a bellhop coming over to help us into the building; we place the luggage on the trolley and walk into the building.

The receptionist looked down snootily on us while saying. "Welcome to The Campo De Fiori, reservation please?"

"It's under Swan." I said replying while giving her the stink eye. Man, do I hate snooty bitches; I seriously hope the rest of their staff is better trained.

"Ahhh, yes here it is under Isabella Swan a Suite with two bedrooms for a stay of two weeks paid in full by credit card. Here are your keys to the suite, you are on the top floor." Taking the keys from her hand, we walk towards the elevator the bell hop following closely behind.

"Wow Bella, that woman was shooting daggers at us. Wonder what we did to piss her off," Angie said scratching her head as we got into the elevator.

"Well, Angie some people are just plain rude they have no sense of right and wrong. All we can hope is that the rest of the staff is better trained or better at acting than she is. Hey Ang, I am gonna take a nap when we get up to our suite, please make sure to wake me once its dark out we are going clubbing."

"Alright Hon, I will set the alarm because I have a little jet lag going on and may end up falling asleep as well." She replied as the elevator dinged to let us know we were on our floor. We walked down the hallway coming to a stop in front of the door, quickly taking the keys out I hand her one and use the other to open the door. We quickly chose our rooms, taking our luggage off the trolley and paying a tip to the bellhop he quickly leaves the room winking at us. Peeling my clothes off that I wore on the plane, I decide to take a quick shower.

After my shower, I crawl into the nice queen sized bed, laying my head on the pillows and quickly drifting off to a dreamless slumber. Several hours later I hear the alarm go off, so I slowly drag my lazy ass out of the bed and walk over to where my bags are laying. Pulling the bag onto the bed I unzip it and start pulling out the clothing that I will wear to the club. In the opposite room, I hear Ang doing the same thing. Pulling on the black tank top with green rhinestones bordering the lace, thinking Thank God, I don't need a bra with this shirt I reach for the black lace boy shorts. Next to go on is a black leather mini that come's to about halfway down my thigh, then for the piece de resistance my thigh high hooker boots that lace all the way up. Grabbing my makeup and hair gel, I head to the bathroom.

First thing I do is my hair, mussing it up real well I put gel in my hands giving myself the perfect sex hair, although I wouldn't tell anyone this, I am still a virgin. Quickly, I make my eyes look smoky putting on mascara to complete the look of them. Dab on some red lip gloss and I am done, so I walk back into the bedroom grab my money shoving it down the side of my boot. Taking my id and putting it down my shirt next to my left breast, I walk from the room closing the door behind.

Ang is already waiting for me dressed in a black dress with sequins around the bottom and top lacy part with black fuck me heels on, her hair mussed up and looking similar to mine, her make up almost a complete match the only difference her lips, are a pink. We head out the door, walking to the elevator a door opens and this beautiful man walks out. He has blond hair, muscular body damn look at those abs. I continue my slow perusal of his body slowly looking up till I reach his golden eyes. My panties moistened just looking at him, and I notice a shift in those beautiful eyes they turn almost pitch black. He starts striding towards us casually, my eyes dart lower to see that he has a noticeable tent pitching in his pants.

OMG he is turned on but by which one of us, suddenly I feel myself being grabbed and crushed to his chest not hard enough to hurt by any means. What the hell my body feels like it's on fire, everywhere we are touching it feels like there are tiny little bolts of electricity hitting me. Panties, are now drenched, I don't understand my body's reaction to this stranger I have never had this kind of desire coursing through my veins. Hearing people come closer. I feel him tense a slight rumbling coming from his chest.

"Carlisle let her go," I hear the tinkling voice of a female. It sounds just like little bells chiming in the wind. Hmmm so his name is Carlisle what a beautiful name for a beautiful male, I feel the rumbling get stronger as I hear the female get closer.

Suddenly, I am pushed behind him, his hand never straying from me. I am pulled roughly to his back, and I hear him growl out, "MINE." Wow, wait did he just say I was his OMG if this continues, I will end up having an orgasm without even being touched. Feeling the rumbling again I look around him to see a small pixie-like female walking slowly towards us with her head down and palms down in a very submissive position. Placing my hand on Carlisle's shoulder I feel him start rumbling like he's purring. Looking around I noticed that Ang snuck back into the room when all of this started going down, damn scared woman remind me to get back at her.

"Bella, that's your name right. It will be ok, can you please come with us till I can get him calmed down." Feeling that this won't go well if I decline, I agree with that decision, he starts pulling me down the hallway growling at the woman. We come to the door to his suite and I get pulled around to the front of him as we walk inside. His hands start running up and down me goose bumps pimple my skin, my arousal hitting a new high, I hear him take a deep breath in as if smelling me. Great now I am extremely aroused by a guy whom I don't even know. This whole situation is kind of creepy but in a weird way I am alright with that.

"My name is Alice, Bella, the man who is touching you is Carlisle. Are you alright," I nod my head to let her know that I am fine? "Good, now I have already seen you will be alright with this, so I am just going to tell you." Now my emotions are slightly erratic with that, this is getting weirder and weirder. What does she mean she has seen? "We are not human. We are vampires. You my dear are my father, Carlisle's mate now when I say mate I mean soul mate." Feeling faint I move to sit down, Carlisle moving with me the growling never ceasing.

"Is this normal, I mean is the way he is reacting normal? The groping, the growling, the downright possessiveness it's a little mind boggling." Fidgeting under his hands, I feel him start purring again sending heat straight to my core.

"In a way, this is how mates are the groping as you call it is Carlisle checking to make sure you is unharmed. The purring is for comfort. The possessiveness is a difficult one to explain. Right now though your mate is giving over to his vampire side and gone all caveman on you, normally he is totally not like this.

"Will he be alright?" I ask not really sure why. Why am I concerned with this man I barely know, and damn why does my chest feel tight with the thought of leaving? Would he even let me leave? At this point, I am not sure, thinking aloud "What happened, why is he like this?" Letting my eyes fall on Carlisle, I try to calm him by running my hand up and down his arm receiving a low growl in response to my efforts his purring increasing in volume.

"He smelled your arousal, it set off the animal inside him. I fear he won't be sane till he has claimed you fully." She said while raising her head slightly, Carlisle noticing the movement from her decided now was a good time to snarl at her.

"What does claiming involve?" I asked squirming, afraid of this answer I already had a pretty good idea what it involved, I just wanted to have it confirmed.

Staring directly into my eyes she says, "Well….. It involves him having sexual relations with you, but really it's more than that. He would also have to mark you, and by marking, I mean placing a bite mark on you, which in this case would mean turning you." Oh my goodness, really he wants to fuck me silly then bite me. Do I really want this? Why am I even thinking about this? Oh I remember why. This is the most I have been turned on in what…..FOREVER.

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger! Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I would like to thank my beta KareBear1965 for her help with my stories. Thanks go out to all who have reviewed, alerted, and added me to their favorites.__ I may not always say it but I really do appreciate you guys. I hope this chapter finds you well._**

_

* * *

BPOV_

The dampness continuing to grow in between my legs at the mere thought of submitting to this gorgeous man, I hear him start a rumbling in his chest that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind, what about Ang, I can't just disappear with her here. Fuck, shit, damn, motherfucker, this crap blows why can't my life can't just be simple.

"Um, Alice what would we do about Ang? I mean I am here on vacation with a friend of mine. I can't just up and disappear. Someone would be bound to notice."

"Well Bella, I hate to have to do this, but we would have to fake your death. You would have to find some excuse to get away from Ang." There is more of what it seems like purring as he begins to stroke my hair leaning in to kiss and nuzzle my neck. Calm floods me as this continues, fingers slightly massage my head. Fuck monkeys is it getting hot in here, or is it just me.

"Well I guess I could tell her that I was going to the market for some shampoo or something." I feel Carlisle's hand trail down my neck from my, brushing over a pulse point lightly sending chills down my spine. Does he have to do this with someone else here? I mean come on, I'm already seriously considering his advances, but I am sure his daughter might not want to see this. His hand wanders lower to my shoulders beginning a very sensual massage with his nails lightly raking each vertebra.

Taking a few minutes to reduce the lust filled haze, I shook my head trying to clear the cobwebs. Damn his hand feels nice, and who wouldn't want this man, he is totally sex on a stick. Shit clear head, I need to think what could be wrong with this situation.

"Ok here is what I will do, I need to either call Ang or go to my room to let her know what is going on. Is there some way we could get Carlisle off of me long enough to go back to my room?" Growling and snarling reaches my ears as I talk about leaving, "I guess not seeing as just mentioning it sets him off."

Handing me a phone she says, "Be careful what you say, or she will be suspicious when it comes to your death."

I begin to the dial the phone, thinking about what to say to Ang my back and neck slightly tingling like little bolts of lightning are shooting at my skin. I hear Ang pick up from what seems like a very far distance away.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Ang, its Bells I am gonna run to the store real quick and when I get back, we will go to the club, alright?"

"Alright, but Bella what was that earlier with that guy?"

"Oh, nothing Ang he just wanted my number. So I gave it to him." I could hear a snort in the background like she didn't believe me, so I said, "Honestly Ang, it will be okay I will talk to you about it later."

"Alright Bells, see you in a little bit."

"Bye Ang." Hanging up the phone I look around the room noticing we have been joined by four other people with very similar looks to Carlisle and Alice, two honey blonds, one male and one female, a big brawny looking guy standing next to the blond female he is waving at me with a big goofy grin on his face, then there is a bronze-haired male who quite honestly is dressed so well that I think OMG he's gay.

Speaking of Carlisle his hand feels lovely, but I need to be able to think clearly, and unfortunately I can't do that with his hand rubbing my back like that. Scooting away from him slightly, trying to get a little space between us, I look up into his, I start dialing. They are the color of pure Onyx. Wait. Weren't his eyes butterscotch in color the last time I looked at them?

I scratch my head saying, "What's wrong with his eyes? One minute they are a beautiful shade of honeyed butterscotch, now they are the purest form of onyx that I have seen. Also who are the rest of you?"

"Oooo, Let me do the introductions," the big brawny guy says while bouncing around like a little kid. He starts by pointing to himself, "My names Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie. The tall blond dude is Jasper, he's Alice's husband. The bronze-haired guy is named Edward, and we all think he might be gay." Oh my god did I fuckin' say that out loud, I don't think I did because everyone is looking at Emmett in shock minus Carlisle, who seems to have scooted closer to me putting his head on my hair.

"EMMETT! Don't tell people I am gay or even that I might be." He growls out to Emmett, I start slightly snickering at the sight of gay boy telling off a big burly guy. I mean come on does he really think he has a chance of whooping up on Emmett. Snickers even harder at the thought, Edward looking at me with a look on his face, which makes him look constipated or has something shoved up his ass.

"I CAN'T READ HER." He all of a sudden yells coming closer setting off Carlisle, very quickly is he pinned to a wall a hand holding him there.

"Edward, you dumbass don't you know not to make any sudden moves when a male vampire is acting like Carlisle is? Obviously not or you wouldn't be pinned to a wall feet dangling towards the ground. He felt you threatened his mate, so don't go getting all prissy like your emotions say you're about too." The tall blond name Jasper says to emo boy.

Carlisle being all growly at Edward turned his head to look at me, his eyes scanning every inch of my body for what seemed like injuries. I start slowly walking towards him and when I reach him, I reach out and run my fingers through his hair saying, "Carlisle honey, I am alright, Edward didn't hurt me."

Purring erupts from him as his hand slackens its grip on Edward, letting him fall to the floor I am roughly grabbed by Carlisle his hands start checking and double checking what his eyes have already seen. I am ALRIGHT my inner voice screams. He cocks his head seems to be thinking about something important than he smirks, his hand going up under my shirt to grasp my breast. OH MY GOD, have I died and gone to heaven for that is what this feels like. His purring increases and I hear Alice tell everyone, "Alright everyone out we need to stage her death, and they need time alone."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I would like to thank my beta KareBear1965 for her help with my stories. Thanks go out to all who have reviewed, alerted, and added me to their favorites.__ I may not always say it but I really do appreciate you guys. I hope this chapter finds you well._**

* * *

BPOV

My inner beast grins as the door closes, Finally she hisses. Am I really alone do I really want to do this? **FUCK YES** she growls to me. Why are you thinking about it just do it? Suddenly, I am pushed back on the bed a growl rips through him as he tears my clothing from my body. **Fuck am I the only one turned on by this? **Stupid internal voice, you do realize that we are about to be taken.

**FUCK YES! I know we are about to be taken****,**** and yes he will bite us but dammit he is beautiful and if you would stop your sniveling we could enjoy ourselves. **Well, we can't argue with that logic. OMG did his hand just go directly for the jack pot and how did he end up naked? Fuck it I don't care **OMG is that going to fit? **I realize that if I don't tell him that I am a virgin that things will be even more painful than they should be.

"Carlisle sweetheart, I am still a virgin," A small spark appears along with a grin. It seems like he understood me because he is being infinitely gentler than before. His hand that is not between my legs absentmindedly plays with my left breast stroking the nipple to a ferociously aching peak. His head dips to my right breast his cold breath hitting the nipple causing it to go taut before his lips fully capture it. He removes his hand from in between my legs, trailing it up and down my calves massaging gently with the tips of his fingers.

The desire pools between my legs, his head snaps up quickly him inhaling my scent and growling gently, his hips buck into mine, the tip of his length brushes against my opening. He cocks his head demanding an answer as to whether I wish to continue with his eyes, his presence dominating me to complete submission. I nod my head gently to let him know I am alright with this. He pushes in with one quick thrust bursting through my maiden head. Tears gather in my eyes threatening to fall at the twinge of pain. He stops fully seated inside me letting my body get accustomed to the feel of him, my hips surge forwards and up letting him know it is okay for him to continue. He starts moving in a gentle but passionate rhythm, his pelvic bone grinding gently across my happy spot.

I start gasping and panting, not wanting this feeling to end but feeling that this is nearing completion I ask him to go harder and deeper. With a growl and a whimper, he complies with my request going faster than humanly possible, and only as hard as he can without breaking me. As the coil snaps inside me stars shoot across my eyesight pulsing around him, I feel his cold seed spilling inside me as he roars his own release his teeth slice into the side of my neck. After that complete darkness, didn't they say there would be pain where the fuck is it and where the fuck am I?

**Stop being a wimp Isabella!** I hear a voice say I look around, but I cannot see a thing in this darkness. **Where the fuck am I?** I yell out loud twisting and turning looking all around me. **You are locked in your own mind Isabella****.**** You are special and will be even more so once fully changed. ****Why am I locked in my own head? ****You wouldn't want him to feel your pain would you my dear? ****Well, no, wait who the fuck are you? ****Don't worry Bella****,**** I am a friend you haven't met yet, but you will soon, now I want you to do me a favor. ****What's the favor? ****Take care of him will you. Like I said you are special you will bring life back to your family****,**** but you will also go through many trials. **

Fuck my life, why can't anything be simple these days? Girl meets guy. Guy meets girl. They fall in love, girl finds out a secret about guy, and girl loves guy regardless, but no I get stuck inside my head because I had to go and fall for a vampire.

CPOV

What the fuck just happened, one minute I am staring at a beautiful brunette woman and the next here I am naked with her in my bed changing. Why oh why isn't she making a noise, not that I am complaining but burning hurts like fucking hell. How is she doing it? Did I hurt her, sniffing her scent, I smell me on her mixed with her luscious berries and freesias mix. OMG I claimed this woman.

Is she, my mate and I didn't know it? Phone ringing brings me out of my day dream. I quickly answer it.

"Carlisle she is your mate, you did claim her, and her accident has already been staged. We have to move her quickly because in about an hour or so the screaming will start."

"How the fuck is she keeping it all in Alice?"

"She is stuck inside her mind right now. There are things about her, I don't know, but I can tell you it is something big."

"Alright come to my room in about five minutes, I have to get her dressed as well as myself," I said gripping my hair tightly and tugging on it as I used to do as a human. I move my ass into action, quickly dressing myself in a second. I reach for the brunette, and her hair falls from her face. **MY GOD IS SHE BEAUTIFUL! **I touch the curls of her hair as they fan around her head like shimmering waves of chocolate colored silk.

A spark of love fills me to almost boiling point, realizing I have little time left; I quickly dress the beauty lying on my bed. A knock sounds on my door, striding to it; I throw it open to reveal my children standing there with smirks on their faces. FUCK MY LIFE! Why did this have to happen this week of all weeks? I just got done dealing with Aro after finding out that he was going to come after my family? I finally after three days of arguing with him convinced him that we were no danger to his coven or his throne, and now I get to deal with being mated.

Fuck when did things get so complicated, I don't even remember claiming the woman I am now mated with for eternity. What if she is a bad person? How will I explain if she decides she doesn't want me or this life? Could I give her up? My beast rattles its cage yelling at me to stop being a pussy and that **NO SHES MINE! **Wow, my vampiric side has staked his claim upon her.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I would like to take the time to say I am sorry it took me so long to update my stories, I have been sick and so have my kids. Thanks go out to my beta and pre-reader KareBear1965 and Merc80 they help out a lot, more than anyone would know. Please note that this story is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. I would also like to take the time to remind everyone that these characters and the original story do not belong to me they belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyers, I wish I owned them but I don't. I would also like to thank the lovely lady for letting me play with them from time to time.**_ _**Also thanks go out to all who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed, I don't always have the time to answer everyone however I do wish you all to know it is appreciated. **_

* * *

CPOV

Two days flew by as we left on a chartered plane, I would rather have had my mate in the states than anywhere overseas. The screams started within hours of the beginning of her transformation just like Alice said they would. You never bet against Alice, so I never doubted her. I wondered and pondered what this beautiful woman would be like after the transformation was complete. I have the barest memories of what she was like while the beast consumed me. I had to speak to Aro, so I picked up my phone and dialed the number to Volterra. Gianna answered the phone and I quickly let her know who was calling and why. She told me that the brothers were in a meeting, and she would have Aro call me when they finished up with it. I hung up the phone and looked at my beautiful mate lying stock still screaming her pain.

I had to palm the front of my pants as my member stiffened at the sight of her changing form. I know it is wrong to be lustful over her right now, but I cannot help it. Her breasts have gotten fuller than what I remember. She has gained an inch or so in height causing her already long legs to seem to go on for miles, ending in the most luscious looking ass I have ever seen. Her hair has lengthened and gain red highlights, her face has thinned losing the baby face that she used to have. Her lithe body has tightened up in places that models pay good money for.

Alice has told me that she will be a handful, she wouldn't tell me more than that other than she will be extremely special. I hear the beating of her heart speed up, ahhh it is almost time. Her beating heart sounds like the strumming of a hummingbird, so fast and getting faster. Her heart stops and a deep breath is indrawn, I stand there watching her chest rise and fall noting that she has yet to open her eyes. Her eyes begin to flutter and my breath stops as her eyes fully open and begin to take in the area around her.

She finally seems to realize that she is not in the room alone as she springs up from the bed, landing in a crouch in the corner of the room, her eyes land on me, and a growl rises from her. I quickly avert my eyes, looking down and assuming a submissive stance. She slowly stands from her crouch, and then the most amazing thing is she started walking slowly towards me, my eyes started trailing her as she moved closer. Her hips swayed in the most hypnotic way, drawing me in, and as she finally reached me, her hand raised and touched my cheek. As it did, I saw every bit of the love she had for me, amazing, she doesn't even know me, and she loves me. How did I get lucky enough to get an angel like her? Her thoughts played through my head, her entire life laid out for me just with a single touch.

When we got to the part of us meeting, I gasped, the immediate spark to my loins igniting my blood. I had to have her; it just wasn't feasible for me to stay away from her. She continued showing me what it was like the entire time I was under, how gentle I was when I claimed her, thank the lord above that, I at least had enough common sense at that point to realize what she told me, and as the thoughts continued to play, I started feeling her emotions, wow. What is this, she has more than one power? Fuck, I am so totally screwed if Aro finds this information out.

He made it perfectly clear that my family was not to add anymore, gifted vampires to them; if I did, I would be considered a threat. I am sure if there was going to be trouble Alice would have said something. I can hear her and the rest of the family coming down the hall to meet the newest member to our family. She opens the door gently and they all file in. Isabella looks at them but doesn't seem threatened at all. That is not typical newborn behavior I will have to think about that later. She doesn't even seem to be bothered by Jasper. Every newborn is afraid of Jasper, his scars tell them he is dangerous, but she doesn't even bat an eye. Alice was right my mate is something special. It seems like she has skipped completely over the newborn phase, although I need to ask her something.

"Are you hungry, Isabella," I ask gently. Her head whips around to me and her hand flies to her throat. Well, I guess that answered that question.

"Yes, my throat feels like it is on fire," she answers in her beautiful voice, seemingly startled by the sound. Well maybe she does have some newborn qualities but still amazing, nonetheless.

"Alright I saw from what you showed me that Alice explained what we are and how we live, is this correct?" I ask, my hand moving to the back of my neck and rubbing it in nervousness. She nods her head, and then tilts it looking at Edward.

"Edward can you still not hear me?" She asks looking a little perturbed. His face shows slight annoyance as he tries to read her mind.

"No Isabella, your mind is a complete blank to me; it is like you are a mental void." He explains trying not to upset her. She nods smirking slightly; well, that is an interesting bit of information. Edward has never, not been able to read someone before.

"I would like to eat now please Carlisle," she said, her hand starting to claw at her throat. As soon as I get her fed, I am going to claim her again. I would have done it right away had it not been for the fact she needs to feed. I grab her hand drawing her out the door, down the stairs and out the front door. I gently pull her towards the woods, and we take off running, she seems to be in complete awe of how fast she is moving. Her head turns left and right taking everything in for the first time with her newborn eyes. She is completely curious about everything, oh to be young again.

I slow us both to a stop, scenting an animal up ahead. I lift my head and sniff the air delicately tasting it on my tongue, Mmmmm, a carnivore. Those taste better than herbivores, better on the palate. I turn to my mate and tell her to follow her instincts, she takes off running, I follow closely behind, leaving just enough space so as not to spook her or make her turn on me. I watch as she leaps on the back of a wolf, she snaps its neck when she lands, and quickly sinks her teeth in. My damn, she is a natural; it takes most vampires years to learn that technique. My lust flared, her head raised, her eyes black as night.

She dropped the corpse and stood, her nipples were peeking through her shirt, I could see how turned on, she was just with a look. I strode quickly to her, pulling her roughly up against my body fitting her to me completely. My hands started moving over her body on their own accord, ghosting over the perfect curves and beautiful skin. Her face moves closer to mine, and just before she placed her lips on mine, her tongue peeked out and touched my skin. Oh Hell, she is tasting me, that has to be one of the hottest things I have ever had done in all my three hundred plus years. She slants her mouth over mine, her tongue teasing touching; I can't have her thinking, she is in control here, so my mouth starts a demanding assault on hers. My tongue thrusts into her mouth tasting the strawberries and crème of her scent. Oh, hell she is fucking delicious. My member is throbbing with need; my hands make quick work of her clothing, peeling each layer off gently. My hands find her lovely breasts, tugging gently on her dusky nipples. A gasp comes from her strawberry colored and flavored mouth.

I lower my head quickly taking her pert nipple in my mouth and a moan comes from her. Her arousal drips from her body, filling the air with the luscious scent that is my mate. Her body started showing signs of extreme desire, and my only wish in that moment was to bury myself inside her. I pushed her gently down on the forest ground, joining her quickly. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her dripping heat pressed firmly against me. She was soaking my pants, I really didn't care, but I couldn't love her properly with them on, so I ripped them off. I took my long thick shaft and guided it to her wet heat, slowly pushing forward with my hips. An inch at a time I slide into her until I was fully sheathed, grunts and growls coming from me, moans and hisses coming from her.

I begin a gentle rocking back and forth, in and out, hitting her sensitive spots on every stroke. Her moans echo around us, before turning into screams of pleasure that rang through the air. Her hands grip my ass, her nails digging into my skin, spurring me on. I begin to move faster and harder, literally plowing into her. She is so tight, so slick, so mine. I growl out as her release hit her, and she clamps down on my aching rod, I thrust twice more and orgasm with a loud roar before sinking my teeth into the spot just below where her jugular would have been. Her breath though unneeded is very heavy, and I rest my forehead on hers, looking into her beautiful eyes. I could stay this way forever and a day.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Fall To Pieces-Avril Lavigne

**BPOV**

I am so in love with this man that it is hard to tell where he begins and I end. The only thing I fear is the group of vampires that Alice told me about.

******Flashback******

"Bella you know that Carlisle is a little worried about you right?" Alice asks gently. Yes, I know although I can't for the life of me figure out why. I mean what the fuck has his panties in a twist. I know he doesn't wear panties but damn it lately he has been so on edge.

"Yes, I know he has been upset although I have no clue why," I say while still pondering over it. I hope that it will be cleared up soon whatever it is.

"Well Bella, the reason that Carlisle is so worried is because of the Vampire royalty." Okay who the fuck are they and what the fuck, they have royalty, fuck monkeys this is getting a little deep. I mean come on who the fuck would believe there are vampires much less vampire royalty, I sure wouldn't have a week ago, but then I am now a vampire, so I guess anything's possible.

My mind scrambles to catch up, I am so fucked, and she's telling me that Carlisle is worried that the Volturi might think that the family is a threat because of me. She doesn't think that there will be a problem, that something Major might happen though.

*****End Flashback*****

It has been a week since the conversation about the Volturi; she swears they will be here before the week is out. She is not sure, when because they know about her power and can block it; however, she thinks it will be either Friday or Saturday. I got to thinking about what she told me Caius looked like and how he is and a shiver ran through me.

*****Flashback******

"Caius is blonde just like Carlisle, built somewhat similar. He's beautiful as all of us are, however, he is cold and calculating. Evil would be the word I would use. His wife Athenodora ended up disappearing last month. No one knows where she went or where she is, and no one is looking for her either. His heart is as black as oil, and he's just as slippery." She said softly.

*****End Flashback*******

A shiver of fear runs down my body, what if they kill my family, I know I don't know them that well yet. However, they have welcomed me in. I curl up in my mates arms, sobbing gently.

**CPOV(Caius)**

"You spoke with Carlisle, Aro?" I ask letting a sneer cross my face at the thought of the animal drinker.

"Yes, Caius he has a mate finally. However, he didn't heed my wishes in regard to not adding to the family. Now we need to find out whether or not this mate of his has abilities, and if she does well then that will not bode well for them." He said his eyes darkening in anger, I know his problem doesn't lie with the fact that Carlisle has found a mate but more with the fact that he deems the Cullen's with their gifts a threat towards us. I honestly don't see them being much of a threat. They eat animals for Christ's sakes, as if they could be any kind of threat they don't even feed from our natural source. I am sure that their leaders' mate is nothing special.

"Aro, I am getting tired of all the venom spilled of late. You see threats everywhere, how can a bunch of animal drinkers be a threat to us?" I probe gently, not really wanting to get him upset with me but wanting to get my point across. The same thing that Aro does is why I got rid of Dora; she was bloodthirsty and thereby made me hateful and cruel. My true mate would encourage me, not harm me.

"We move on them within the week Caius, I suggest you get your head out of your ass and get with the program. We wouldn't want you to come up missing just like Athenodora now would we." He asks in anger. FUCK, I knew I should have killed Aro as well. Well no matter, maybe the opportunity will arise during this upcoming thing with the Cullen's.

******Time Lapse******

Today is the day we go to the Cullen's; I am keeping my eyes on Aro. I have a feeling that he is going to try something stupid. We landed in Seattle about an hour ago and are on the road to a dreary little town called Forks, Washington. Who the fuck would live in a town with hardly anyone in it? I guess there would have to be a draw in the small town life. I couldn't see it but that doesn't mean that someone else wouldn't. I am somewhat curious to meet the woman who captured the heart of the leader of the Olympic coven, what is she like, would she be pretty? I mean I know she would be pretty. She is a vampire after all but would she be gorgeous, could she be the one I am looking for also.

We are drawing even nearer to where they are the anxiety and fear eating away at me. I couldn't believe that this was really going to happen. As we neared the house, I smelt the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelled, it was as if it were drawing me in, the siren call overwhelming.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would like to apologize for the length of time it took me to post this chapter, I have been dealing with real life. This chapter is somewhat smaller than normal, however it is not me who writes this story but my characters. I am just the person who types it. I would like to say thank you to the readers of my stories without you I wouldn't be submitting today. I would also like to thank my beta, Karebear1965, without her help and suggestions I would still be working on this chapter.**_

* * *

CAIUS POV

We pulled up in front of the three-story house that housed the Cullen's, the smell almost overpowering now in its intensity. The family stepped out of the house, and the first thought was, who was the breathtaking brunette standing next to Carlisle, for surely that couldn't be his mate. If indeed it was I was fucked, the pull towards that magnificent creature was instantaneous and oh so strong. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her snug up against his body and a snarl ripped through my throat that had the rest of the guard turning towards me in shock and in Aro's case glee. Now I know what he is thinking and quite honestly, I cannot disagree with him. My beast is definitely rattling its cage wanting to mount that beautiful being.

My nostrils flare as her scent permeates the air even further, letting me know that she is not as unsusceptible to me, as she would have me believe. Her mate shifts closer to her, growling with warning. For once, I am stunned, I have never seen Carlisle act so like the vampire, he then right now. Mount, bite, mark, my beast is chanting over and over, just about bursting through the cage, I keep him locked in. My body springs like a coiled snake ready to strike, as her hand reaches up to touch Carlisle's face. He immediately calms. She pulls gently from his arms and walks to stand in front of me.

Her head lowers in a move that is purely submissive, her back straight her eyes on her feet, her shoulders back with her breast pushed out almost close enough to reach out and touch them. She is breathtaking in her submission to me; her body, mind and soul recognize me as her mate even though she has already mated with Carlisle. A growl comes from the mind reader as he hears what I am thinking, she doesn't move waiting for me to let her know she can. Carlisle eyes darken, his body shifting slightly tense, waiting to see what will come of this situation. I reach my hand out and caress her cheek, barely ghosting my hand over her skin. She shudders at the feel of my hand upon her. My fingers ghost down over her bottom lip, tracing them gently before continuing my path down over the sweet curve of her neck landing, where the pulse point used to be.

Her breathing steadily increased. Her eyes dilated turning pitch black, Carlisle starts to slowly walk towards me, not making any sudden moves. He reaches us and looks to me. Eyes dilated and black then looks to his mate, or I guess I should say our mate. I look over at Marcus, and he nods his head in agreement that this is indeed my mate. Oh crap, I cannot let Aro destroy her; I would surely die. I look at Aro, and see him greedily looking from my mate to Carlisle back to me. Rage, anger, pain, and fear all courses through my veins at the thought of Aro getting his hands upon my mate.

Edward leaned in close to Carlisle and began to whisper in his ear. I could clearly hear what he was saying. "Carlisle, Aro's thoughts of Isabella are troubling. He wants her as a member of the guard, and he would destroy all of us to get to her. He wants to break her spirit, to take her and mold her into the perfect mate for himself even though he has Sulpicia."

A roar rips through me. My eyes blacken as they zoom in on Aro, he backs up slightly fear evident in his eyes. Marcus immediately goes into a submissive pose followed by the rest of the guard. My vision starts to get a red haze, and before long I completely black out.

BPOV

The beautiful poetry of the blonde god in front of me was breathtaking. His fluid movements belied his age, his deadly intent as he bore down on Aro was masterful. The dance before me beautiful in its own deadly way, my lust skyrockets, my arousal dripping down my legs in anticipation, my beast claiming him as mine. Confusion sets in slightly as my mind wraps around the fact that seemingly I have more than one mate. I glance at my Carlisle, his eyes black as night watching the blonde god, waiting to step in. Growls and snarls fill the air as they clash; my thoughts turn to what it would be like to be claimed by this man.

The fight raged between the two of them, and I noticed that the two youngest looking members of the guard seemed to be indecisive about which leader they should follow. They started in the direction of the blond god, fighting in an attempt to stop them from fighting. As soon as they got close, they hit the invisible wall of my shield. A chuckle escaped me at the sight of them bouncing backwards. Their heads turn towards me, scowls upon their faces, a sinister grin upon my face as I look on them. A gasp arises from my family as the wind starts whipping, thunder starts crashing, and the earth starts shaking. The fear is evident upon the two guard's faces; it ripples through the air, igniting a fire within me. Sinister thoughts run through the mind of Aro as he faces down the wrath of my mate. However, he needs to fear me, so I turn my glare upon him growling out a warning before everything goes black.

CPOV (Carlisle)

Her grace and beauty as the beast within her burst forth was magnificent. Her eyes turned a brilliant blue color startling the entire family; they burned with a fire never seen before, the earth shaking scared the living crap out of everyone, including the witch twins. All I can do is, be thankful this magnificent creature is my mate, the movements of her body like poetry in motion. Her body lithe like a tiger and the natural way she was fighting, damn my cock stirred at the thought of her wrapped around me, her body like a glove. A quick flip and she had Aro pinned with her teeth at his throat, feral growl building in her chest. The wind still whipping around fiercely as Caius seemed to snap out of the haze that he was in to assess the situation between our mate and his brother.

He moved towards her slowly realizing the situation was very bad for his brother and that one false move could mean beheading for him. His hand reached out in slow motion, her eyes darting to it, her body stiffening in anticipation the snarl that ripped through her sent chills down my body. I could see the hope spring to Aro's eyes as he saw Caius trying to tame our mate.

* * *

_**Reviews make Lemons!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: If you do not like slash then this chapter is not for you, for those of you that do like slash this is my first time writing slash so I apologize if it is suckish. I would like to take this time to thank my Beta, KareBear1965 and all the readers of my stories. Without each and every one of you the stories I write would have been on indefinite hold or even never published. I would also like to mention some slight Dom/sub interaction within this chapter if that thing offends you please don't read.**_

* * *

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Everything About You-Three Days Grace

CAIUS POV

His eyes pled with me to stop her, my mate, from decapitating his head. What he seemed to fail to realize is there is no love in me for him. I would let her kill him but that pleasure is mine and mine alone. My hand reaches out slowly, my mate's dark eyes watching my every movement. I touch her gently trying to soothe her back to normal, a purr building up in my chest. If I were still confused that purr would give it away, we only purr for our mates. My mind is made up, to save my sanity and my mate; I would kill my "brother". It's not as if he doesn't deserve it.

He wanted to take my mate, my lovely Isabella. That just won't do, his head is mine, my beast roared in my head. Why would he do that, why would he try to take my lovely mate, Oh yeah that's right he's greedy. A growl builds up in my chest and bursts forth; I struggle to get my anger under control. My mate notices my distress and tightens her hold on Aro, his eyes widen in fear and understanding. His mouth drawn into a tight line, I am sure the thoughts of where his guards were, going through his head. They can't help him now, completely immobilized by fear, they cower in front of us. The anger from the past years started building within me, all the things he's done to Marcus and I, and he doesn't seem to realize we hate him.

I finally touch my mate, a purr building in my chest at the contact. Her answering response is beautiful. She nuzzled into my hand. She slowly starts relaxing; her teeth slowly start to pull from his neck. Soon Aro, you will be missing your head. It won't be by my mate though. She starts purring for me, the joy rising within me needs to be calmed; I need to keep my rage to deal with Aro, soon my mate, soon. Her eyes start to lighten, until they are almost crimson again. Her teeth fully unlodge themselves, and she stands slowly turning towards me. Her head bows in submission. An appreciative growl leaves me; I take a step forward drawing her scent into me. A growl leaves Aro bringing me back to the matter at hand.

"Marcus, do you want to know what truly happened to Didyme?" Aro's eyes got bigger, a pleading look towards me as Marcus straightened looking directly at me. His stance changing at the mention of his beloved, "What do you mean Caius?"

"You don't seriously think the Romanians did it do you Marcus, after all you were getting ready to leave us. Aro knew that you were going to leave didn't he Marcus?" As this came from me, a distressed wail comes from Marcus. He honestly didn't know how evil our brother truly was. "Say it Caius, tell me I am wrong when I think what you are telling me is that Aro killed his own sister." This said as a statement, his posture defeated and angry.

"I'm sorry Marcus but it is true. He tortured and killed your beloved. He murdered her in cold blood, and do you want to know why. It was because he was greedy and wanted to keep you with us. She was going to take you away, and he hated that thought." Marcus' eyes turned towards Aro, the look on his face pure hatred for the man he once called brother. A snarl came from deep within him, and I slowly approached him letting my love keep him in her hold. I leaned in close to his ear, whispering into it, "Marcus let us avenge your fallen mate together brother." A nod came from Marcus; we turned towards Aro, his eyes reserved and showing knowing. He knows his death has come and in the form of his "brothers".

We slowly stalk forward letting him feel the fear Didyme felt before she died, his eyes widening in pure terror. My mate growls as Aro starts to struggle against her, him being no match for her newborn strength. We reach him our hands grabbing at his neck. We start pulling the sounds of metal grating sounding through the air, as his head separates from his body. Carlisle struck a match and tossed it upon some sticks that they had gathered starting the fire; Marcus took the head from my hands and tossed it into the fire, while I made quick work of the rest of his body.

It all joined his head upon the fire; the crackling sound it made was music to my ears. The purple smoke rising, cleansed my soul and Marcus' and made my mate safe. I walked the short distance to my mate and the man I thought of as my other brother, Carlisle; his heart is so pure and radiant. The perfect match for a king, hmm maybe I should talk to Marcus about the possibility. Marcus walked over me, looking at the lines between Carlisle and myself. His eyes widen as he looked at the both of our lines and then at his own. I lean towards him, talking swiftly and quietly into his ear.

"Marcus, we need a third king, and Carlisle is perfect for that position, don't you think?" Marcus nods his head almost imperceptibly, letting me know that his thoughts were along the same lines as mine.

He walks close to Carlisle his voice ringing out, "Carlisle my brother. We need another king. There has always been three, and with the sudden demise of one of our kings with your love of all things, human and not we find you to be suitable for the position. We have looked upon the lines between Caius, you, and myself, and find you to be our brother. Do you accept the position?" A look of shock crosses our old friend's face as this little bomb is dropped on him.

"I would be honored to join you as a king of the vampire race my friends, my brothers." He says in the same gentle voice that we all know so well. He turns to our lovely mate. Her eyes shine with pride, and I growl lowly in lust. My body moves forward on its own accord, making its way to her quickly and decisively. I reach out and snatch her to me, pulling her roughly into my arms before turning and heading towards the woods. Carlisle follows quickly behind us, telling the family not to disturb us. It is finally time to claim my mate; I have waited for thousands of years for her. We get far enough out that no one would hear us; I set her down on her feet and back her up towards the nearest tree.

I place her hands above her head, and growl out "Keep them there my pet. If you don't then I won't let you cum." I rip her clothing from her body, showing her beautiful curves to me. Her nostrils flare, her eyes darkening with hidden passion deep within her. "You will not make a sound or move, unless I tell you to my mate; I don't take punishment lightly, but if you do disobey me, I will be forced to punish you my pet." I reach out touching her face lightly, trailing it down her long glorious neck. My fingers curl around it gently, splaying across her pale almost luminescent skin. She stays completely still, not even breathing. Her eyes don't meet mine, her head bent in total submission, and her body straight. Breathtaking is all I can think, she is perfect for us.

My hand drops slowly down her chest, my fingertips caressing her until they reach her perky breasts. Her breasts fill my hands. My fingernail grazes over her nipple. She stays completely still, not making a sound, not even blinking. My left hand continues its torturous path, pushing her threshold, trying to see how far I can push her before her will breaks. I slip my hand between her thighs, drawing my fingers up through her folds. The wetness I encounter the only sign, of how she is reacting towards my touch. I slip my finger lower, into her drenched hole, so damned tight.

"You may make as much noise as you wish my pet." I growl gently to her. I gently stroke her from the inside once, twice, three more times, before removing my fingers from her. I quickly undo my pants. This isn't about just sex for me. This is about finally claiming my mate. They fall to the forest floor, and I quickly kick them away. I plunge into her swiftly causing a moan to come from her. I begin a fast-paced movement grinding my pelvis against hers, and slipping a hand down her front. I pinch her clit between two of my fingers a scream falls from her lips. I push into her and roughly pull almost all the way out before slamming back into her wet tight hole.

"You may move now my mate," I whisper roughly into her ear. Her body immediately starts shaking with everything she has felt. I pinch her clit again sending her over the edge, her body clamping down on my fast moving cock, a scream falling from her lips. Her body continues pulsing around me, as I move quickly within her, slamming against her with force. The force of our movements against each other sounded like thunder. A resounding crack sounds. I continue plunging into her fast and hard as slinters of wood fall around us.

Her screams and moans are getting louder; I lean in close, my own orgasm getting closer. I still my cock within her cumming, with a roar and bury my teeth deep within her neck. I pull from her glorious body, licking her neck before turning to look at Carlisle. His cock is out in his hand, and he is stroking it languidly. His eyes dark with lust at what he just witnessed.

Carlisle Pov

The sheer beauty of my mate sealing the deal with her other mate turned me on to no end. I have always had a draw to Caius, never really knew why, but I guess this would be it. The way he claimed, her, was animalistic, but yet so damn hot. He pulls from my mate and all I can think is I want to take her again and again while he watches or joins it doesn't really matter. Just wanting some form of contact between the three of us. I stroke myself roughly at the thought, why is it turning me on at the thought of Caius claiming me. Oh my god, is he my mate as well, yes I do believe he is.

He pulls from our Bella, and turns to notice me with my cock in my hand. If I could blush, I would, his eyes darken once more in, is that lust. He turns towards me. I blink, and he is right in front of me. His cock is hard and ready to go again.

"Carlisle I want you to take Bella, and after you are done taking her, I will take you," he tells me in a slightly dangerous tone that brooks no arguments. He doesn't have to tell me twice, I move in front of Bella before she can even blink, and I thrust into her still dripping pussy. I start pounding into her. Her body starts shaking again this time from the force of her feelings for me. I piston in and out of her not really paying attention to much other than how good it feels to be a part of her. I suddenly feel Caius' hand upon me, sliding over my skin caressing me. His hand dips lower on my back resting above my ass. His long fingers caressing over my buttocks, the feeling igniting a fire deep within me, I never knew. I tense slightly as I feel a pressure against my hole; I fight to relax as he enters his finger into me stretching me to fit his girth.

He starts pumping his finger in and out of me at the same speed that I am pounding into Bella. A groan builds within me as I feel my impending release. The force of the orgasm rocks through me and I shoot my cum deep within Bella a cry falling from my lips. I pull from her gently, and step away my eyes locking on hers. Caius pushes me down on my knees, sliding behind me. He lines up the head of his cock and slowly starts to push the tip inside. My body tenses around him unused to the intrusion. He starts rubbing my back, trying to relax me. I relax slowly, and he begins to inch further inside me. Pushing deeper still within me pulls my hips closer to him and begins to slowly move in and out. A moan fills the air, as the feelings that he is invoking overwhelm me. He starts moving faster and harder, pushing in and pulling out almost all the way.

He reaches around grasping my cock and beginning to stroke it fast. My hips jerk forward at his touch. His hips rotate as he pushes all the way into me and pulls all the way out. I can feel his balls tighten as his orgasm nears, and mine tightens in response. He pumps into me once, twice, three, four times and he explodes with a roar. I follow behind him as he buries his teeth in my neck marking me as he did Bella. He pulls from me gently, licking my neck to seal it. He turns to Bella and so do I not sure what I am expecting to see but it sure wasn't what I saw.

Bella had her hand between her legs just sitting there, her breathing hard and her body shaking. If I didn't know any, better I would have to say she just had gotten done having another orgasm. She pulls her hand from her body, standing up on shaky legs. She picks up the tatters of her clothing and turns towards the house taking off at a dead sprint. I look at Caius and nod, taking off directly after her. I think it is safe to say things just got interesting. I think to myself with a chuckle.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please Review, reviews make Lemons.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I have been rather stuck in a rut. I need some ideas, things you guys might like to see in this story. Review with ideas or post them to my PM box and I will see if I can work them in. Again thank you for being patient. I hope this chapter more than makes up for the wait.

Hugs,

Katie

* * *

Previously on Be Somebody:

Bella had her hand between her legs just sitting there, her breathing hard and her body shaking. If I didn't know any, better I would have to say she just had gotten done having another orgasm. She pulls her hand from her body, standing up on shaky legs. She picks up the tatters of her clothing and turns towards the house taking off at a dead sprint. I look at Caius and nod, taking off directly after her. I think it is safe to say things just got interesting, I think to myself with a chuckle.

Now on Be Somebody:

* * *

Carlisle POV

We chased after our mate, catching her only when she stopped, to look at something.

"Bella, we need to talk about what just happened," I said gently concerned she might be upset by it. Caius nodded in agreement; I get the feeling he was just as afraid as I was. I mean if she decided she didn't want to be with us, I know it would literally kill me, and I'm sure that it would be the same for Caius.

She got this puzzled look upon her face, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner. Her eyes sparkling and wind whipping through her hair, leaving me damn near breathless. Her hands start fidgeting as if she were afraid of something, her whole stance changes to one of apprehension. Fuck, I don't want her to be scared of anything. Her eyes start shifting between Caius and me, her body taut and expectant, almost as if she were afraid we were going to attack her.

"What do we need to talk about; it is clear you want nothing more to do with me. The only thing I have to ask is that if you are going to kill me, please do it quickly," She said her body tense, ready for flight.

"No Isabella, we do not wish to kill you. We are your mates; we could no more hurt you than hurt a fly. VI amo con tutto il mio cuore e anima, siete il mio tutto," Caius whispers, causing Bella to be even more confused. She pauses to look between the two of us, her eyes shifting back and forth between us.

"I think it is time we explain; you see it is rare for someone to have more than one mate, but when it happens well one of the three mates tends to be more dominant. When that happens the most dominant male of the group will mate with both of the other two mates," I say gently, not wanting to frighten her further and yet trying to get her to understand.

"Carlisle please let me take over," Caius says, "You are just scaring her with all the technical talk."

I nod at him, trying to convey my love for both my mates.

"Now Il mio amore, as Carlisle said it is very rare that a vampire would have more than one mate, but when it happens it is something to be celebrated. The three will be very strong together; the dominant male will feel the need to claim both mates and as such will do so as quickly as possible. It doesn't mean that they don't love each other; it also doesn't mean that one mate will be left out in the cold. It means that we work together, loving one another for all eternity as a unity." Caius says gently but firmly. I can see the understanding lighting up in Bella's eyes. Her beautiful eyes shining nothing but love for the both of us.

"I want you my mates," she says love and lust shining in her eyes. Her hands begin to tear at her own clothing, dropping the tatters on the ground. My eyes widen in shock, not that my mate is propositioning us but that she is actually handling this better than I thought she would. Why isn't she running screaming, why is she so cool with this? Oh what the fuck why am I questioning this, why am I not taking my mate, I look at Caius and he nods. We both start to stalk towards our mate, never taking our eyes off her.

Her body starts to shake with need as we draw near, her eyes darkening with lust and her hand slides down between her legs. My eyes follow her hand down her body and my steps falter, damn that's hot. Her fingers trace over her pouty pussy lips, before dipping in between them to draw the slickness over herself. She removes her hand from between her legs and offers it up to Caius, his pink tongue flicks out drawing her fingers into his perfectly bowed mouth. He pushes her back to the ground softly guiding her backwards, his mouth still suckling her fingers. He gently removes her hand from his mouth and lowers his head between her legs, I move closer to them my hand dropping to my cock and I begin to stroke it.

Her eyes trail to my hand on my cock, they darken even further, becoming hooded. Her mouth drops open and she begins to pant. Her body begins to shake even harder, her eyes begin to roll back into her head, her orgasm begins to quake through her. Caius slows his tongue against her throbbing clit, pushing up from her he motions to me. I move closer, Caius moving over to let me in close. I lower my head to Bella's beautiful pouty lower lips and push my tongue into her folds; she gasps her eyes flying open. Caius' tongue joins mine in pleasuring our mate, his touching her thigh; her body starts spasming with pleasure.

"I need you now Carlisle, inside me please," she begs breathlessly. Caius moves out of the way and I slide the rest of the way up her body, taking my cock in my hand and guiding it to her slick folds. I surge forward quickly sheathing myself firmly into her slick heat, sighing as I settle into a hard pace. My hips push up into her with every stroke, rubbing against her clit as I work towards her climax and mine. Caius moves to her head as Bella, motions for him to come closer. She grabs his cock and guides it into her mouth licking up and down his beautiful length. Her cheeks hollow out when she sucks him all the way in, he hits the back of her throat with a groan.

My balls tighten in response to seeing her take him all the way down, my orgasm imminent so I reach down between us rubbing her clit as I continue my pace. Caius starts moaning loudly, his hips moving as she sucks harder on his cock, moaning around him. She begins to clench around my pistoning member, and moaning loudly around Caius' engorged length, his hips start bucking against her. Caius roars out his release shooting his cum down her throat, drinking it all down she releases him from her mouth, licking her lips. Her orgasm slams into her shortly after, her body spasming around mine, I pound into her once, twice, three, four times and cum with a roar. I lean up and sink my teeth into her neck where I placed her mark and pull gently from her wet folds. She leans up and sinks her teeth into my neck, marking me hers finally. Contentment runs through me at the thought, hers forever. She pulls her teeth from my neck, and licks gently along the mark sealing it shut.

Caius moves closer to Bella as I move away from my beautiful Bella, sliding in between her legs. Slipping his hardened cock in between her folds, he rubs the head of it against her clit, eliciting moans and panting from her. He pushes in slowly letting her feel every inch of it as it slides home.

"Il mio Bella, lei sente delizioso," he whispers gently. He starts gliding in and out of her slowly but hard, pulling all the way out of her slowly and pushing back in hard. Moans and sighs fill the air, my hand drops down to my throbbing cock and I start to stroke it, matching his motions. He motions to me, pulling from her and flipping her over, I move closer and she sucks me into her mouth, letting her tongue wrap around my length and sliding it all the way down her throat and back up. He pushes back into her roughly; she lets out a scream as he hits her g-spot. She takes me all the way down her throat as he growls into her ear, "Suck him hard, now my pet." Her cheeks billow out around me as she continues sucking me like a pro. Her body bucking back into him, her hand reaching up and imbedding her nails into my ass cheeks, she moans around my cock. He slides his cock almost all the way out of her, and then slams back into her.

My eyes roll back into my head as she takes her teeth and runs them up the underside of my shaft, her tongue flicks out a licks the slit in the head, lapping up the pre-cum there and moaning at the taste. Moaning, my hand finds its way to her hair, wrapping up in it I begin to move my hips as she sucks my cock all the way in.

"I want you to take his cock deep in your mouth and swallow everything he gives you," Caius growls at her. My orgasm slams into me, and I cum in spurts down her throat, I can feel her muscles in her throat working as she swallows every drop. Caius pushes into her hard, his hips slapping against hers with the force of his thrusts. She cries filling the air. The moans started getting louder and higher in pitch as she neared another orgasm, it slammed into her with the force of a hurricane, her body thrashing about. I notice a look of euphoria on Caius' face as he pushes into her one last time with a roar that shook the trees and leaned down biting her on the spot he marked her, then licking it to seal it. He flips her over bringing her to one last orgasm, and as she cries out, she sinks her teeth into his neck marking him. A purr comes from him as her tongue reaches out to seal the mark, his body relaxing.

He relaxes against her his forehead touching hers, words of love pouring from him. I sigh; content to watch my mates in their loving moment, a purr coming from our lovely mate.

* * *

End Notes:

Translations:

VI amo con tutto il mio cuore e anima, siete il mio tutto

I love you with all my heart and soul, you are my everything

Il mio amore

Il mio Bella, lei sente delizioso

My Bella, you feel delicious

My love


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and/or added me to their favorites and/or their alerts. I have been having issues of late with my internet and power, last weekend we had one heck of a storm that knocked out power for about 2 days, please guys keep in mind that this is the stormy season here and I may not be able to post for a while. I will however make a promise to post as soon as I can. Thank you for being so patient and kind to me._

* * *

_Previously on Be Somebody:_

* * *

_He relaxes against her his forehead touching hers, words of love pouring from him. I sigh; content to watch my mates in their loving moment, a purr coming from our lovely mate._

_Now on Be Somebody:_

* * *

BPOV

We lay there in bliss, purring at each other, curled around one another a big mess of limbs entwined. I started hearing noises, startling me out of my blissful state. My mates jump up standing in front of me in protective stances. Their bodies move to cover each side of me, not letting anything come near me; I sniff the air, trying to figure out who it is coming closer. The smell of apples and honey filled my senses, holy fuck that's Emmett. _I am sure he is in for it now_; I think to myself as he stomps through the trees and grass surrounding the area. My mates let out a warning growl. He doesn't slow. He comes barreling into the clearing we are in, stopping only when he sees my mate's stances.

"Damn Bells, you have a banging body." his eyes widen as they take in my naked form; I swear if I were still human I would be blushing from head to toe. Growls fill the air at the comment, my mates taking offence towards the male looking at me. "Emmy, if you have something important to say then say it, if not then get the hell out of here before my mates take you apart," I growl out.

"Caius, Marcus is waiting for you, Carlisle, and Bella. The pixie said there is danger coming and we all need to be ready. She didn't explain what other than it was big," he says as his head drops to a submissive pose. My mates straighten up still trying to shield my nakedness from the intruding male.

Caius walks forward moving a bit closer to Emmett, his voice low and commanding. My core begins to tingle and drip at the sound of it. "Emmett, we need clothing. Go get it for us; I won't have my mates naked when we come back to everyone else," he demands. Man do I love his dominating ways, my mate is so sexy when he gets like this. My arousal peaks and both my mates turn to look at me their eyes completely black with hunger. "Not now my pet, we have important business to take care of," Caius growls out lowly, a promise colors his words. Carlisle made a sound almost like a whimper, as if he really wanted to disobey but made no move towards me.

Emmett hurries away, so quick that he almost blurred in my eyes. A purr builds up in my chest as I take in my gorgeous mates, I start to move closer to nuzzle Carlisle, a throat clears, and I turn to look at Caius. "Don't start anything right now my pet, we don't have time. If you can just be patient, I will let you take our darling Carlisle later. If you can't be patient I will have to punish you, cara and I don't really want to have to do that." A whimper falls from my lips, being punished does not sound like fun at all.

My mates move in front of my naked form as Emmett comes crashing through the trees once more, handing us clothing before leaving again. We quickly dress and head back towards the house, geez I hope no one says anything about what my mates and I just did. We came to the clearing in front of the house, everyone else standing around seemingly waiting on us. Alice walks forward; a small growl slips from me as she moves towards Caius. Her body slides into a slightly submissive position. She slows and he looks at her, his head cocking to the side in a quizzical manner.

"What's the danger, Alice dear?" he asks his voice sounding silky. My jealousy peaks, _why am I jealous? She's not a danger to us__.__ She's mated to Jasper._ I straighten my back, letting my eyes slide back to her.

"I'm seeing blank spots in my vision, which means that the wolves are coming; the only time my visions fizzle out is when they come around." She finished as a growl came from Caius, his eyes turning pitch black with anger.

"Are we talking children of the moon," he asked in his deadly tone. Her eyes widen at the thought, what is so wrong with the children of the moon?

"No Caius, we are talking shape shifters. The children of the moon have to be bitten to become what they are; they also have to have a full moon to change. The shape shifters don't have to change during a full moon and are born able to shift into whatever they want, they just chose the form of the wolf. They are completely different, the only problem, I could foresee Caius, is that your eyes and Bella's are blood red as well as the entire guard and Marcus' eyes," Carlisle concluded.

This could be bad, Carlisle told me about the treaty just a day before Caius showed up. The complete vegetarian vampire thing makes us fall under a treaty, if we bite someone than the treaty is null and void. This means that when he bit me to turn me, he broke the treaty with the wolves. This could be bad, if the wolves so choose then they could kill each and every single one of my families and knowing Carlisle like I do, I would say he would let them.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed/ favorited/ alerted me, you guys make writing worth while. I would also like to thank my beta KareBear1965, she does the hard part of the work. She helps when I get stuck, when I have spelling or punctuation errors. I honestly would be lost without her around, so thank you Darlin'.

* * *

Previously on Be Somebody:

This could be bad, Carlisle told me about the treaty just a day before Caius showed up. The complete vegetarian vampire thing makes us fall under a treaty, if we bite someone then the treaty is null and void. This means that when he bit me to turn me, he broke the treaty with the wolves. This could be bad, if the wolves so chose then they could kill each and every single one of my family and knowing Carlisle like I do, I would say he would let them.

Now on Be Somebody: BPOV:

The days passed the anxiety in the house starting to get overwhelming. Jasper had to leave on more than one occasion because he started projecting every one fear, making things much worse for everyone involved. I spent as much time as I possibly could with my mates, not wanting to miss a single moment. The thoughts and fears of everyone slam into me all at once; the day is fast approaching from what I can gather from Alice's mind.

We have been training off and on with Jasper trying to get ready just in case. Right now, we are on downtime; I am curled up in Carlisle's arms, Caius running fingers through my hair and purring softly at me. Our bond has gotten tighter during the last few days. I absolutely love to watch my two mates, mate with each other. The memory of the way Caius looks while sliding in and out of Carlisle, is nearly enough to drive me crazy with lust. I look up at Carlisle and Caius, my eyes black with lust and desire, panting through my mouth at the thought of them both taking me. They look down at me; noticing the looking on my face, they pick me up and carry me to the room.

Once inside the bedroom, they begin to slowly strip me down. My clothes barely have time to hit the floor before they push me back on the bed, sliding up one on each side of me. Caius' hand slides up over my hip possessively his fingers splaying over my sensitive skin while Carlisle's hand slides over my bare breasts; Carlisle's fingertips graze over my aching nipples. Suddenly, fingers brush over my dripping wet core, dipping in between the folds to glide silkily across my swollen clit.

"Isabella, mio uno dolce, I want you on your knees with Carlisle's cock in your mouth," Caius says in the voice I think is so fuck hot. I love when he commands me, so I move to do what he said to do. I get on my hands and knees sliding my mouth over Carlisle's rock hard cock, letting my tongue swirl all the way down his length. Caius moves his hand back to my dripping wet folds, sliding two fingers inside me while his tongue works over my bundle of nerves.

"Suck his cock il mio amore, take him all the way down your throat," he commands me. He begins to pump his fingers in and out of me; my mouth slides all the way down Carlisle's cock; it twitches. My body starts to spasm around Caius' fingers, tightening and releasing as my climax hits. I moan around Carlisle's cock, the vibrations causing him to buck up into my mouth and shoot stream after stream of his sweet cold seed.

"Now Carlisle, I want you to move out from underneath Isabella. Isabella once he has moved, I want you to place your hands on the headboard and don't move them until I tell you. I am going to fill your beautiful pussy with my cock; I don't want to hear a noise," He says.

As soon as Carlisle moves out from under me, I move into position and hold completely still. I feel Caius' tip at the entrance to my body before it begins to slowly slide in. The frustration builds in me at the slowness of this coupling; I want it hard and fast. I wiggle against him, trying to get him to move faster, and he stops smacking me on the ass in warning. He waits till I stop moving before starting again, slowly moving against me. A growl of want comes from me; he stops his hand coming down on my ass again.

"Now, now my pet I said, don't move and don't make a sound. If you continue to misbehave, I will be forced to stop this whole thing and leave you wanting," he says. "I'm in control here not you."

I stop growling at him, and he starts to pull out slowly, before slamming all the way back into me. My body hums in relief as he begins to move faster and harder against me. My eyes roll back into my head with pleasure; my body starts to tighten; I stop it from happening; he hasn't given me permission yet.

"Isabella, I want you to cum for me now," he commands his hand reaching around to pinch my clit. I climax hard on him, screaming out in pleasure. He pulls from me; pulling my hands off the headboard and placing them back down on the bed. He pulls my hips up and pushes my head down.

"Carlisle I want you to fuck her tight pussy while I fuck your tight ass," he growls out lowly to Carlisle causing my lust to spike yet again. I feel Carlisle pushing the head of his cock inside me and hear a moan as I hear Caius enter him. He begins to move inside me, moaning as Caius moves inside him as well. Carlisle's hands on my hips pulling me back to him as Caius pushes him forward. Their hips start moving faster and faster, moans filling the air. Carlisle starts twitching inside me, letting me know his climax is fast approaching.

"Cum for me Isabella and Carlisle, cum now hard," Caius growls out lowly. My body shatters around Carlisle, causing his climax to slam into him and with a growl; he buries his teeth into my neck. Caius pushes into him one last time and with a groan climaxes deep within him. Suddenly, our bedroom door slams open, fucking Emmett.

"Damn big daddy C, I didn't know you got down that way," he says while chuckling. Fuck if I could still blush I would be beet red; he has no verbal filter what so ever.

"Get out of here Emmett, before I take your arm off and beat you over the head with it," I growl to him slightly annoyed by the fact he has not once but twice seen me nude. My mates' chuckle and Emmett runs out, of the room screaming like an idiot.

* * *

Translations:

Mio uno dolce- My sweet one

il mio amore-my love

Remember if you review you get Hot and Horny Caius and Carlisle...


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I want to thank you all for you response to my story, I would also like to thank KareBear1968 she is an awesome beta and an awesome writer. If you get the chance check out her stories._

Previously on Be Somebody:

"Get out of here Emmett, before I take your arm off and beat you over the head with it," I growl to him slightly annoyed by the fact he has not once but twice seen me nude. My mates' chuckle and Emmett runs out of the room screaming like an idiot.

Now On Be Somebody:

It was a bright morning the birds chirping and singing when the silence was broken, by a howl that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Carlisle looked at Caius and I motioning for us to gather the family, to prepare for the wolves arrival. The family was standing with their mates in front of them when the wolves broke through the trees. Carlisle on one side of me and Caius on the other side of me. A loud growl arose from one of the wolves, one of them sniffing the air.

"Carlisle they are very agitated, they think that we have been hunting humans in their area," Edward whispered low enough that the wolves couldn't hear.

"That couldn't be further from the truth Edward," Carlisle whispered.

"I know this Carlisle try telling them that though," he said chuckling.

I turn my head and suddenly my eyes meet this mutts, he freezes. He cocks his head to the side, almost seeming to question something. Suddenly he shifts into human form, this tall stalky Indian male looking at me strangely. He's butt naked, Oh my God, where are his fucking clothes. Hissing I look everywhere else but at him, he is really starting to unnerve me.

Feeling calm flood over me, I look at Jasper. He smiles and nods at me. Caius' and Carlisle moved closer to me, noticing the male's eyes on me. A growl rises from Edward; hmmmm seems like he is getting a bit agitated I wonder why.

"Caius, that wolf is thinking that he is imprinted on Bella," Edward whispered and all hell broke loose, my two mates attacked only to be intercepted by the rest of the pack.

The naked male grabbed me, and took off running, my instincts telling me to fight back or run away but my body shutting down from fear. Two loud pained roars come from behind me, jolting my body into action I start fighting the male who has me in his arms. The only problem with struggling is that I could feel his cock getting hard as he tried to keep me still.

The only thing that kept me from biting him is that Carlisle told me that my venom is poisonous to the shifters, I really want to keep from starting a full out war between us.

"Quit struggling sweetheart, we can be together soon," he growls in my ear. I shudder, disgust running through me at the thought of this male touching me. Mistaking it for lust and desire his hand reaches down between us and grabs my breast massaging it. I shove his hand away from me, struggling harder against him. Fighting with all I have, I hear my mates coming for me. He begins to run faster; I start panicking.

Slowing we come to this cabin in the middle of the woods, he takes me inside. Tossing me on the bed, he starts stalking closer to me; a hiss comes from me. I am up off the bed before he takes a step closer, I back into the corner hissing at him. The door crashes open, one of my golden haired Gods standing in the light. Quickly assessing the situation my Caius growls, before attacking the male. Caius moved with the grace of a panther striking at its prey, lightning quick and just as lethal. Within seconds, he had the male pinned to a wall by his throat. His beautiful hair flowing down his back, his eyes flashing fire, his body tense and ready to strike with the slightest provocation, the look on his face terrifying but exciting. I feel moisture gathering between my legs seeing him like this, my body growing tight with lust and desire. His nostrils flare, his eyes darkening even further, his head turns toward me.

"Not now Isabella, we will get to that later my darling mate," he growls out to me lowly. I do so love it when my mate gets all growly on me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing stealing my mate mutt?" he snarls at the male. The male started to try to speak and my mate put more pressure on his throat, the guys eyes started to bulge out of his head. A hiss bubbled up from me as the guys eyes found mine, pleading with me to stop him. Why would I do that, didn't this idiot realize he was fucking up?

There was a sudden commotion, my eyes turned towards the door just in time to see Carlisle bolt inside followed by another tall Indian male this one fully clothed.

"Please let him go Caius, we don't wish to start a war between our two species," Carlisle whispered pleadingly.

"Carlisle you can't tell me that you are not pissed at this mutt for taking our mate," Caius growls out, snarling at the mutt in his hand struggling to get away.

"You are right that I am pissed that Paul grabbed our mate, however Sam here assured me that he would be dealt with," Carlisle whispered. Paul must be the name of the idiot plastered to the wall, what an ass. Caius' hand slowly loosens, letting his body slide down the wall.

"Mutt you better keep your eyes to yourself, that is my mate you took off with," he growls out. The male's eyes turned down to the floor, his head dropping in submission. "Are you alright my mate, he didn't touch you inappropriately did he?"

"H…h….h….e….e….e…..e grabbed my breast," I said shakily. A snarl came from Carlisle as he stalked towards me. Looking over me from head to toe searching for damage. His hands come up and rip my clothing off.

Carlisle POV

Claim mate; bite her, this chant kept going off in my head. The need to show the mutt who she belonged to was overwhelming. My hands franticly tore her clothing off, sliding up her body with a speed astonishing for me. My hands slid down to my button on my jeans popping it open, I turned her around pushing her body down to where she was on her hands and knees. Sliding in behind her, I push into her roughly my teeth burying themselves in her neck.

"Mine, Isabella, you are mine. Tell this mutt who you belong to love," I growl out to her my teeth still buried in her neck. My hips move rougher against her bringing a cry from her beautiful mouth.

"Yours Carlisle, yours and Caius' my darling. No one else's," she cries out shuddering with the force of her orgasm. I pull out and slam back into her rubbing against her clit harder, her body bucking from the force of my pistoning hips. A growl comes from our Caius, his eyes black with lust at watching me dominating Isabella.

"I hate to break this to you guys, but I imprinted on her," the mutt said. "She is mine." A growl rumbled deep in my chest my teeth digging further into her neck. Caius pounced on the threat to my mate, pinning him back against the wall. My eyes glued to my mate holding the mutt to the wall a constant growl rumbling through my chest, my agitation making Caius squeeze harder on his neck.

"Paul you are a stupid idiot, you didn't imprint on the girl," Sam said. "These two are her mates and all you are doing is making things more difficult on yourself." The mutt started stuttering in the light of what his alpha said.

"Besides Paul it is physically impossible for you to imprint on a vampire. We imprint to ensure our species survival," he continued. "If you continue to upset these two male vampires I will let them deal with you and be done with this."

A snarl of satisfaction arose from my chest, as the mutt backed down in the light of what his alpha said. Caius still not releasing him, his eyes bugging out of his head. He gulps in fear, I remove my teeth from Isabella's neck long enough to ask Caius to release him again continuing my movements in and out of her. She tightens around me again, her body clenching tightly on to my fast moving cock. This time I cry out in pleasure, stilling as I spill my seed deep inside her.

Pulling my teeth and cock from her, I lick across the wound on her neck sealing it with my venom a satisfied purr comes from both my mate and myself. Caius releases the mutt; he slides to the floor sobbing. I guess he finally realizes how close to death he just came.

"Sam, my mates and I respectfully ask you to take your pack and get off our land before we consider the treaty broken." I say still wishing to be as diplomatic as I possibly can. "I trust you will keep your word and this wolf will be taken care of appropriately."

"I understand Carlisle and yes he will be dealt with appropriately," he said softly. He walks over picking the other mutt up off the floor, they both shift and quickly leave a bone-chilling howl arose from Sam. Answering yelps sound from the rest of the pack, and just like that, they are gone.

* * *

Reviews make hot steamy lemons.


	12. Chapter 12

An: This is the second to last Chapter I have planned for this story, if anyone would like a sequel I will need some ideas on what their lives would be like after the wedding. I would also need to have some ideas on what you think the kings should get up to. As Always I want to thank everyone who has read my story and my beta KareBear. I love all of you and thank you for reviewing and or alerting me.

* * *

Previously on Be Somebody:

"I understand Carlisle and yes he will be dealt with appropriately," he said softly. He walks over picking the other mutt up off the floor, they both shift and quickly leave a bone-chilling howl arose from Sam. Answering yelps sound from the rest of the pack, and just like that, they are gone.

Now on Be Somebody:

Epilogue: Part One

BPOV:

The pack leaving us to ourselves had been three months ago; we moved to Volterra within a week of their meeting. The day of the coronation was quickly coming up and so was the wedding between the three of us. Alice did a wonderful job picking out my dress; it was fit for a princess with white tulle, a tight bodice, a long train and jewels all over it. The fittings were long and tedious. I was bored most of the time; I hated all of this crap, but it was finally over. With only two days before the wedding, there was no way of anything going wrong. The only thing left to do was enjoy my mates, have my bachelorette party, and the boys have their bachelor parties.

Things are looking up for us; I can't wait until the wedding. The wolves have been invited as my mates want to prove even further that I belong to them. Sam called to confirm the arrangements for their stay, also letting us know that the wolf that attacked me had been punished severely for his actions.

Alice, Jane, Rose, and Heidi were in my room getting me ready for my bachelorette party with my mates pacing outside the room. Ever since they found out where the girls were taking me, they were a bit growly and grumbly.

"Bella, sit still your makeup is going to get smudged if you don't," Alice said laughing. Rose tugged on my hair slightly harder than necessary, getting a hiss from me in return.

"Alice why won't you tell me where we are going, my mates know and they aren't happy about it. If I could just assure them that nothing was going to happen, they would calm down; I'm sure of it," I said whispering too low for the guys to hear.

"Bella if I tell you where we are going it will ruin the surprise. I can understand you wishing to make your mates more comfortable in this situation. However, it won't happen. We will still be going out, and you will still be having your bachelorette party if I have to drag you out of this castle by your hair," she replied with the sounds of snarls going up in the hall at the mention of her hurting me.

"Alice, if I were you, I would stop threatening our Isabella," came a growl from outside the room.

"Carlisle, if you would stop pacing outside the room your mate would be more comfortable. Quit hovering, she will be fine and nothing will happen to her. I swear on my immortality." Alice said gently.

"Fine Alice, but know this if anything happens to her, I will tear you apart piece by piece. Nothing will stop me, not even the fact you are my daughter." He growled out lowly.

Carlisle POV:

Fucking Alice, taking my mate to a strip club two days before the wedding. Who the fuck does she think she is, oh yeah I forgot she tends not to think before she does things. Crap she is right I need to stop hovering, but that won't stop me from following them to the club. I have to make sure my mate is protected at all costs. I know that Caius feels the same as I do, and will most likely follow her.

They will be leaving here in a few minutes; I had better hurry if I wish to follow. Taking the stairs two at a time, I hurry to my bedroom. I toss clothes around looking for something dark that won't give me away. If Isabella catches me, following her, I will be as good as dead or at least wish I were. Caius comes into the room dressed completely in black his eyes glittering. He nods his head, knowing exactly what I am planning.

It's not that we don't trust our mate; we do it's that we don't trust everyone else. Where she goes, we will go whether or not she knows it. We can hear the girls as they head out the door of the room and out of the castle. We follow closely behind but not close enough to be detected. Caius' eyes dart around noticing everything, just in case something escapes my notice. Her outfit was completely sinful in the way it hugged her curves. She turns me into a quivering mess with just a look on a normal day, at this moment I just want to crawl inside her and remain.

They pull up in front of the strip club, get out of the car and head to the bouncer. He eye fucks my mate to the point where I am clenching my fists and fighting the urge to jump out of the car and pull her to me. They get into the club no problems; we step out of the car. Walking to the door the bouncer watches us, eye fucking us all the way. Oh, hell, no he winked at me, if it weren't for the fact that I was with my mate's, I wouldn't even give this another thought. The thought of a male other than Caius was just wrong to me; I mean I know that I like it when he claims me, but if it were any other, male they would just turn me off.

"Excuse me gorgeous but you cannot enter without giving me your name," he said winking at me. I shudder in disgust before answering, "My name is Carlisle, and I'm not interested." Caius starts growling lowly in his chest at the thought of another male staking his claim on me, damn that is hot. I might just have to find a corner after making sure my other mate was alright.

The bouncer shaking his head let us through into the club, a slight smile on his face. He smacks me on the ass lightly as I walk past him, damn near breaking his hand. A chuckle comes from me involuntarily, serves him right smacking my ass like that. A dangerous growl comes from my Caius, his eyes glittering black as night signaling the bouncers' death. Caius whips around piercing him with glittering eyes; the bouncer backs up throwing his hands up in surrender and drops his gaze. Smart man that might have just saved your life, Caius turns back around, and we continue into the strip club.

Spotting the girls, we sit in a dark lit corner. Isabella tenses and turns around looking directly at us. Fuck, we have been spotted already; she leans over and whispers lowly in Alice's ear, and she turns toward us. Making her way through the crowd quickly, she grabs my ear and tugs me out of the room. Caius follows closely behind, hissing a bit at the fact I am being pulled by my ear.

"Now boys I don't know what the fuck you are up to, but this is Bella's party if you fuck it up for her, I will be all over you like white on rice," she growls out lowly to us.

"We have no plans on ruining this for her Alice; we just want to make sure our mate is protected," Caius snarls to her, and I nod my head in agreement.

"Carlisle I gave you my word that she would be alright, now. Why don't you tell me what's really going on here," she whispers hurriedly.

"Fine, we trust our mate, don't get that wrong; it is everyone else we don't trust. We just want to make sure no one gives her a hard time," I whispered to her. Alice hissed at me, I guess for doubting her word.

"Carlisle, I don't mind if you guys stick around but you cannot interfere with Bella's party. I want to make this memorable for her, not have you guys disrupting it. That means if you see a male come up to her, you cannot do anything about it even if it means you have to go destroy some stuff outside you can't do anything. If you do, it will piss her off at the both of you," she said gently.

"We understand," I murmured with a nod from Caius. Alice turned on her heel and went back to Isabella and the other girls. We headed back to our corner and sat down watching our mate having fun. The rest of the night was uneventful, with a guy hitting on Rosalie a few times but outside of that, no one made a move towards our mate.

* * *

Please Review. Reviews make me happy.


	13. Chapter 13

An: And so another story comes to an end but cry not, another of my stories will continue. As always thanks to my beta KareBear she is awesome with what she does. Thanks to all of the people who read my stories for without you these stories wouldnt go on.

Hugs,

Katie

* * *

Previously On Be Somebody:

"We understand," I murmured with a nod from Caius. Alice turned on her heel and went back to Isabella and the other girls. We headed back to our corner and sat down watching our mate having fun. The rest of the night was uneventful, with a guy hitting on Rosalie a few times but outside of that, no one made a move towards our mate.

Now On Be Somebody: Epilogue: Part two Sam Pov

We climbed on a plane heading towards Italy; the thoughts of my wolves running through my head at the idea of seeing a vampire wedding were just disturbing. Most of them centered around attacking them. However, some of them were more controlled. Paul's thoughts regarding the female were disturbing, still thinking of her as his. With him wanting to rip, her clothing off and bury himself within her body in the most vile of ways.

Obviously, the punishment that I placed upon him isn't working, maybe seeing her married will change the situation. If it were not for listening to his thoughts on her, this trip would be fun for the rest of us. Jacob was extremely excited to be out of our country, and out of Washington for a change that he was almost wetting himself. The pure excitement from him was almost wearing him down; he was one of the two wolves that, were actually alright with the Cullen's Seth being the other one. The plane ride was uneventful, and in no time we were landing in Italy. Everyone started getting more excited about being here.

A limousine was waiting on us as we got outside the airport, a guy holding a sign that read, welcome to Italy Sam and pack. We climbed in and were on our way to the castle before anyone could catch a breath.

Caius POV

The bachelor party wasn't as interesting as the girls' party. We went hunting and played a few games. However, we didn't wish to have the same incident as our Isabella and put a nix on the strip club idea. There was a slight ruckus the day the wolves showed up, with one of the wolves actually imprinting on Jane. Their eyes met, and you could almost see the sparks fly. I believe that I will like having this Seth guy around; he seems like a nice kid.

Alice knocks on my door signaling that it is time to start getting ready for the wedding and subsequent coronation. Isabella has been brought up to speed about what is to happen, I hope. The vampire world must see her being claimed as our mate at the coronation, they must see that she is ours its written law. She will have to show her submissiveness towards both Carlisle and I, I just hope she has been prepared. I dress quickly in my royal robes, quickly tying my hair back.

I walk out the door meeting Carlisle in the hallway, his dark-blue robes adding highlights to his hair make him deathly gorgeous. Lust floods through me, making my vision blur in a sea of red. I feel the soft touch of my mate and snap out of it remembering what is about to happen between us. All I can hope is that Bella doesn't run from us, as she is not accustomed to our customs as vampires.

We stand at the front of the gazebo in the courtyard of the castle waiting for our mate to join us and the procession starts. The bridesmaids start moving down the path towards us, but our eyes are peeled to Isabella. Standing there looking radiant in her beautiful dress, her eyes shielded from us by a veil, although we could still see them; she was breathtaking. The last bridesmaid made it to the gazebo, and our mate slowly started walking down the aisle towards us. Time started to move so slowly as she made her way. Every step she made toward us seemed to go in slow motion. She finally makes it to us, lifting her veil. She stands in between Carlisle, and I, taking each of our hands.

"Are you nervous," I whisper to her gently. She nods, her beautiful eyes meeting mine.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these three people in the bonds of matrimony. Now this ceremony is unorthodox in the human world. They don't usually deal with polyamorous relationships. In this case, she will marry the most dominant one, but also say vows with the other. Then Caius and Carlisle will also exchange vows," Marcus said standing there looking at us. "Now I will let Isabella, and Caius begin with their vows to one another."

"Isabella, I promise to take care of your every need. Your every want and love you for the rest of my eternity. I have loved you from the moment we met. You are my mate, my true love and I will worship you all the days to come," I say gently speaking from my heart.

"Caius, you have brought much joy to my life. My heart and soul belong to you. I promise to take care of you for the rest of my eternity. I have been in love with you since the moment we met. My eyes met yours, and I knew. You are my mate, my love, and I will worship you always," She says her eyes glimmering with venom tears.

"At this time I would like Carlisle to take his hand and place it on Isabella's and do their vows," Marcus said.

"Isabella, I may not remember the moment we met, but I remember seeing you when I came out of the haze. All I could think was that you were mine, that you were beautiful. You are my mate, and I will love you and cherish you forever. Whatever happens my love, I will try to always be there for you when you need me," he says gently his eyes meeting hers.

"Carlisle, when you and I first met your eyes met mine, and I froze. My body grew warm, and I knew right there I was yours. You weren't in your right mind because of the mating imperative. However, I accepted you then, and now I make my vow to you to love you for the rest of my eternity. Anything you want my darling, and I will move heaven and earth to make it yours," she smiles softly as she answers.

"Now Carlisle and Caius will say their vows to one another," Marcus said looking at us.

"Carlisle, you are just as much my mate as Isabella is. Whatever your needs and wants are I will try to get them for you. I may not be the most gentle, but I promise not to ever hurt you or Isabella and I will make sure that the person is torn apart," I promise softly.

"Caius, I make the same promise to you as I made to Isabella. What you want, I will die trying to get. What you need, I will die trying to accomplish. If anyone ever hurts you God help them because I will tear them apart with my bare hands and light the fire myself," Carlisle says smiling at me.

"Now with the vows said, I would like to bind these three together for all eternity as mates and complete the ceremony," Marcus said.

I walked slowly over to my mate kissed her deeply before my beast took over. My hands start roaming over her body, slowly peeling her clothing from her. Her head bowed and her body in a submissive stance, good someone told her about this part of the ceremony. I was afraid she would run; my hands begin to move faster at taking her clothing off.

"Isabella IL mio Cara, you need to stay completely submissive towards Carlisle and I during this part of the ceremony," she nods as I speak.

I place her hands-on banister of the gazebo, growling as I look down at my beautiful mate's body. I brush my hand down her spine, letting my fingertips caress over her beautiful ass. She shivers, and I run my hand down her thigh. Unable to wait any longer I remove my robe and plunge into her tight body. Her body is tight around mine as I begin to move slowly in and out of her.

I pull back and push back in harder. My hips pounding against hers with every thrust, her body begins to tighten around mine. Her cries rising in octave, getting louder as she crashes in the waves of her orgasm. My balls begin to tighten with the impending force of my orgasm, and it hits with the force of a nuclear bomb. I snarl and bury my teeth in her neck marking her for all to see. Pulling my teeth from her, I lick across the wound sealing it shut and pull gently from her body.

Carlisle moves in behind her as I move away. He pushes into her body quickly burying himself deep within her folds. He starts to thrust into her with blinding speeds. I move behind Carlisle and begin to prepare him for my claiming of him. He groans pushing himself fully onto my finger; I begin to move them in and out of him. I place another finger inside him; stretching him making him ready for my cock. Pulling them out of him, I grasp my cock in my hand and slowly push forward filling him.

His orgasm rips through him. He spills into her causing her to moan like crazy and me to cum deep inside him. I sink my teeth into him marking him as mine, licking across the wound to seal it, I pull out of his body. I pull my robes over Isabella, and Marcus hands me another robe. Turning around I notice that everyone has left and it just my mates and myself.

BPOV

After Caius finished claiming us publicly, we left the area and went on our honeymoon. It was only a few days because we had to get back to our duties as royalty. However; we made up for it. I just hope that things aren't always so hectic and with that I put down the pen and closed my journal for good.


	14. AN

I know that I haven't written in a very long time but I felt the need to post this.

Katie

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32


	15. AN2

I need some help coming up with some ideas for some of my stories; either post a review with the idea or PM me the idea. If I use your idea you will get credit in the chapter it is used in. This hopefully will help me get over my writers block that I have been suffering for 2 years on these stories. Thanks and hope to hear some really good ideas.

Katie


End file.
